Phil's Calling
by Isabella de' Medici1692
Summary: Poppy's twin brother Phil recieves a call that his sister is in danger and sets out to rescue her. Little does he know the obstacles that await for him by the Night World that may prevent him to carry out his mission. Fate gives Phil a chance at true love that will change Phil forever.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is a short story based off the Night World Series. This is my first story, hope you like it.

Phil's Calling

Poppy had called that morning asking Phil to come see her immediately. Something in her voice made Phil think something was wrong, very wrong. She wouldn't say why, but that he be cautious. He packed his bags in a rush and retrieved the .9 millimeter his father had stashed away in the basement and filled it with silver bullets he had gotten at a pawn shop. He had to rouse through his closet to find the wooden stake he had made himself. Ever since his sister had been made into a vampire to save her life and he learned about the Night World, he knew he could never truly be safe again.

There's nothing more dangerous than heading head on into a city where every corner or club a Night person could be waiting for their next victim or meal. Las Vegas had ways of playing tricks on you, it could be exciting and attractive to the naked eye, but look closer and you'll find out that it's one of the most dangerous place to be a human. All the lights and sinful attractions can be easily reduced to upright horror at just exactly what is happening behind all the fun.

The night Phil had helped James escape with Poppy he had also discovered that he was a lost witch with powers that had yet to be uncovered. However, that night he was still in denial about the Night World and wanted to keep living with the idea that vampires, werewolves, and witches were all just make believe. He was determined to lead a normal life and as long as he knew Poppy was still alive somewhere, he could continue living that way. He would only be putting himself and his family in more danger if he had accepted his powers and chose to be apart of the Night World. Up until Poppy began asking Phil to arm himself with weapons that could kill Night People and news of random attacks by wolves and mass murders where the victims were completely drained of all blood, Phil began to rethink his decision.

After Note: PLEASE REVIEW or I wont write anymore for this story.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **THIS CHAPTER BEGINS THE ACTUAL STORY. THE PROLOGUE WAS JUST A PREVIEW. This is my first story so I hope you guys like it, please review, or I will not be motivated to right the next chapter.**

Over the past few weeks Phil had gave in to Poppy's request and began to gather some weapons that could protect him from the Night People. Poppy had finally let him in on what had been upsetting her so much that she had asked him to take precautions. It seemed that someone had informed on her illegal rebirth to the Night World Council and she and James had been in hiding ever since. She feared that one of the death dealers chasing her and James might have traced their crime back to Phil through their phone calls. Phil at first refused to believe her, telling him that she was just overreacting and being paranoid. _There was no way that anyone could ever want someone as kind and sweet as Poppy dead, especially since James had promised to safeguard her with his life. It just did not make any sense why such a high council would even be so concerned about eliminating Poppy and James. They had not done anything wrong in truth, since he turned out to be a lost witch in the end. _

It would be the top story of the early morning news the next day that would persuade Phil. According to the reporter police had found seventeen bodies of teens near a warehouse, completely drained of all blood with large bite marks on their necks, along with four more unidentifiable human corpse skinned to the bone just a block away. _Chills went through Phil's spine as the images of the corpses bore into his mind and Poppy's warning suddenly seemed very much real and more frightening than he had imagined. It was time he began to take this whole Night World thing seriously and learn to defend himself so he would not become the next victim._

The first safety precaution was to make wooden stakes, since that was the only creature he knew could have possibly drained the bodies of blood. Luckily, his father had moved out to another condo shortly after Poppy's death, but left his wood crafting tools behind in the basement along with massive blocks of wood meant to build a shed originally. His mother had opted to stay with Phil in the house, but was almost always gone. She had begun seeing a therapist twice a week and took up other activities that occupied her time when she wasn't working. Taking advantage of the time he had while his mother was away, Phil began making pointy edged wooden stakes that could be driven far enough through a vampire's stone cold body to kill them. If that was not enough to stop one, he had purchased a gun that could shoot small cylindrical blades and _silver bullets in case Poppy hadn't been lying about the werewolves that she had encountered in a club that looked like they belonged to the WWE. _Now if he could only figure out how to disarm a witch if he had to. He obviously did not have magic on his side at the moment since he had chosen to stay clear of anything supernatural that he couldn't understand. If only he had listened to James about joining Circle Daybreak: a witch's circle that was accepting lost witches and humans that wanted to live together in peace. The whole idea of witches actually living amongst humans sounded completely ludicrous at the time even though he had just witnessed his twin sister made into a vampire before his eyes. He had almost even become her first meal if it had not been for James. Witches and werewolves were still a far cry from reality at that time. Phil began to regret his decision now, to not join Circle Daybreak earlier when he could have been able to learn some protective spells or wards to keep the rest of the Night People not as nice as James from attacking his family if the chance came.

Two more weeks passed by with reports of more dead corpses being found either drained or skinned alive. However, now teens were beginning to go missing daily during the night and had not been sighted again. Even some of Phil's own friends from school who had gone clubbing a couple nights earlier had disappeared and had not been seen since.

_**………………………………………………………………………………..**_

_**One month later…**_

__Phil had been anxiously waiting to hear the latest update on the disappearing teens and corpses being found almost daily near warehouses and clubs. One particularly disturbing coincidence Phil had noticed was that each club or warehouse had some the Night World insignia of a black Iris or dahlia near it. He had been considering letting the cops know about his discovery, but was unsure how he could explain that the flower symbol belonged to a secret society called the Night World.

Instead of hearing the news report that morning, Phil received a phone call from Poppy asking him to come see her immediately. The tone in her voice made him think something was seriously wrong. She wouldn't tell him when he pressured her, she only mentioned to him that he had to come to Vegas to find her and she would inform him in then. Phil had been caught off by surprise since the last Poppy called him was to tell him that she was in hiding with James to stay alive. He had not taken her seriously than, but due to the horrific deaths that had been occurring lately, he had no doubt in his mind that she was being paranoid.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I hope you guys liked the chapter. I was short on time so this chapter was not very long as it was supposed to be. BUT, THE STORY DOES GO ON, ONCE I GET THE TIME I'LL POST THE SECOND CHAPTER. Please REVIEW AND I'LL POST UP THE NEXT CHAPTER SOONER, if I don't get bombarded with homework again.**

**p.s. the story gets more interesting in the next chapter so don't be too critical, because this is barely the beginning to help get everything set up for the rest of the story.**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World series…L J Smith does!

Author's Note: This is my first story and I will try my best to keep it interesting…please Review!

Phil sets off to Las Vegas to find Poppy and James. He decides to take his weapons with him, just in case he runs into any other Night World citizens. While he is passing through a deserted highway during the night, Phil notices a young girl is being abducted by two men and white van. The two men as Phil gets closer to see are vampires with blood thirsty fangs ready to bite the girl's throat to keep her from fighting back. He stops the car abruptly and goes running to the girl's rescue with wooden weapons in hand. Phil rushes out and using the darkness as his cover he runs to side of the van. He manages to take one of the men by surprise by stalking slowly behind the vampire before piercing the vampire through the heart with one heavy thrust. All the while Phil is doing this, the young girl uses Phil's distraction to fight off her abductor with her hunting skills. She pulls out a wooden sword hidden under her pants and manages to deal a blow directly to the middle of her captor's heart. She uses such force, that the vampire swiftly falls to the ground.

Young girl: _"Thanks for helping me out. I didn't think I could fight both of the off on my own. I am curious to know how it is that you knew what to do, not many ordinary humans know how to kill vampires. I'm Victoria by the way." _

Phil: _"I'm Phil. I'm actually not an ordinary human, I'm actually a witch. I haven't exactly embraced my powers yet though. May I ask exactly how you managed to almost get abducted by these vampires in the middle of nowhere? How is it that you just happened have a concealed weapon in your pants? You don't look like a vampire, werewolf, or any other Night World person." _

Victoria: _"I'm actually a member of Circle Daybreak and I was sent on a mission to inspect the case of the missing teenagers in this area. However, I managed to get myself in over my head when one of the vampires responsible for these kidnappings figured out who I was. I was scoping out some Night World clubs, when this vampire used his telepathy on me and the next thing I knew I was inside the back of this moving white van._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, FEEL FREE TO TELL ME._


End file.
